Burrito Mexicanos
Burrito Mexicanos is a Mexican restaurant in Robloxia. It is the only restaurant that is owned and operated this way, and was a popular restaurant. Facts * It is a new restaurant in the city, being built in 2007 and opened in 2009. * It is the only Mexican restaurant in the area. * There were only two known workers, Juan and Jose, who may or may not be in the country illegally. * Burrito Mexicanos was founded in 1947. It gained popularity, and it reached 800 stores in 1962. * It had 4,000 stores in 1982, then 7,000 in 1996, and 10,000 in 2002 * Burrito Mexicanos' revenue and stock prices are dropping drastically. The Burrito Mexicanos crisis also caused more profits to drop Incidents *Prior to its construction, there was a shootout near the mine Burrito Mexicanos used to be. It was part of the Great Neighborhood Shooting, where six unidentified criminals were battling with the police. Three were wearing black balaclavas and two wearing hockey masks. They also went a rampage using a tank, and later escaped the neighborhood, and are theorized to be Juan, Jose, Rock, Sam and Spike, whose themselves have been theorized to have came to Robloxity. One unidentified criminal was also dead in the shootout. There is a BloxTube video posted on the website in 2007 about the shootout. It was just a news live stream. The video ends when the helicopter was shot down, destroying the camera's itself. * There was a shooting in the parking lot in 2019 after an officer was patrolling the area. * Juan crashed into Silly Tikes Adoption killing everyone in the building, He and his accomplice Jose have been on the run ever since. They are still wanted for questioning if seen please report immediately. * Juan's accomplice, Jose, crashed into BottomRock Cafe. He severely injured the cashier and killed 21. * Juan and Jose supposedly murdered a toddler they kidnapped from Play And Fun Kidcare in the basement of this establishment. The murder was streamed through Faceblox live and showed two men, wearing black balaclavas, lowering a tied-up child into a hydrochloric acid bath. The video was so gruesome that despite there being no hard evidence on Juan and Jose committing the crime, police will likely still bring it up in court to try pin the blame on them. Luckily, Faceblox took down the livestream due to it violating the website's guidelines * Juan and Jose kidnapped a 15-year-old teenage boy in a Box Truck. They kidnapped him at BottomRock Cafe, and supposedly put the teenager inside the cargo bay of the truck, then closed the door. Rock followed Juan and Jose's truck, then stopped at Burrito Mexicanos, and the murder was streamed through Faceblox livestream, and shows three men, wearing black balaclavas, In the video, Rock steals a chair from Burrito Mexicanos, and ties the boy in the chair. Juan and Jose tortured him, the teenage boy. He puts the teenager into a hydrochloric acid bath. It was so gruesome that despite there being no hard evidence on Juan, Jose and Rock doing the torture and the crime. Later, Rock digs up for a grave, then buries the teenage boy alive, and died from suffocation. Police have dug up some land to find the body, but the investigation for the teenager's burial site continues. Faceblox later took down the livestream due to it violating the website's guidelines. Category:Businesses Category:Restaurants